Tertinggal
by Arisa-Amori27
Summary: Kepadamu, adik kelas tersayang. Kita ditakdirkan bertemu. Kamu yang baik, kamu yang perhatian, aku jatuh cinta denganmu./ Ini adalah perwakilan hati, wujud perasaanku. /IsoFem!Nagi/Cover not mine!


**Tertinggal**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Arisa-Amori27**

 **Romance, Humor, and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Gaje, abal, aneh, bahasa apalah, diksi akal-akalin, EYD ngawur, Typo(s) everywhere, Genderbend, AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Untuk kau,_

 _Adik kelas tersayang_

* * *

Hari ini sangatlah melelahkan, dengusku seraya melemaskan punggungku. Setelah itu menguap, telapakku menutupi akses jalan pernafasan lewat mulut. Selesai sudah untuk hari ini. Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku, menenteng tas kebiruan.

Matahari masih setia menerangi bumi tercinta, burung-burung dengan riang bernyanyi, pohon sakura masih menjatuhkan dedaunan merah muda.

Aku berjalan sembari bersenandung lirih, senyum kecil terukir pada wajahku, irisku jatuh pada bunga-bunga sakura yang gugur. Menelusuri lorong-lorong, menuruni tangga, dan berhenti pada ruangan bertulis 'Klub Jurnalistik' serta membuka pintu tersebut.

"Selamat siang!" Sapaku pada orang yang di dalam.

"Oh, tumben kau cepat datangnya, Nagisa." Sahut gadis berambut pirang.

"Eh? Benarkah? Sepertinya aku datang seperti biasanya, ketua." Sanggahku.

Oh, perkenalkan aku Shiota Nagisa. Murid SMA Kunugigaoka. Tahun kedua.

"Yah~ tak tahu juga sih!" Ucap Rio.

Dia Nakamura Rio. Kakak kelas. Ketua klub jurnalistik. Bule nyasar. Entah mengapa orang-orang menjulukinya seperti itu, mungkin karena rambut pirang dan mata birunya yang jarang ditemui. _Well_ , walau mataku juga biru, sih.

"Yang lain belum datang?" Tanyaku sekedar basa-basi.

"Tadi Karma sama Kaede sudah datang, tapi keluar buat nyebarin selebaran klub." Jawabnya. Aku membulatkan bibir, "Sip deh, kupikir yang menyebarkan selebaran bakalan aku sama Kaede." Ujarku.

" _NO_! Aku sengaja menyuruh Karma nyebarin selebaran sama Kaede biar mereka tambah deket." Ucap Kak Rio.

Aku tersenyum _nervous_ , "Oh, begitu, yah." Balasku sekenanya.

"Habis _Mak Comblang_ sepertiku mana tahan lihat hubungan mereka yang gak maju-maju. Iritasi hati tau, nggak!" Ujar Kak Rio menggebu-gebu. Aku hanya mampu tertawa datar.

Getaran halus mengisi kekosongan. Ponsel milik Kak Rio bergetar. Ia membaca pesan yang masuk tersebut dan dengan cepat menoleh kepadaku, "Nagisa, kau ke _Stan_ sekarang, gantiin Okuda!" Perintahnya.

"Lha, Okuda- _san_ kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Mendadak gak enak badan dia." Jawabnya.

"Oke, aku berangkat!"

Setengah berlari, aku menuju ke _Stan_ klub jurnalistik. Ukh, kenapa banyak sekali orang di koridor sih? Aku jadi tak bisa lewat!

"Minggir! Minggir! Barang panas! Barang panas!" Seruku, tanpa memedulikan wajah-wajah keheranan.

Sesampainya di _Stan_ , yang kudapati hanya Kak Kanzaki –Jagoan di klub jurnalistik duduk manis di kursi, sedangkan satu kursi kosong.

"Ah, maaf membuat kakak menunggu, tadi macet di koridor, hehe.." Ujarku cengengesan.

Kak Kanzaki tersenyum, "Nggak papa, Nagisa." Ucapnya kalem. Bikin adem.

"Jadi sudah ada yang daftar?" Tanyaku sembari menduduki kursi kosong. Tanganku membolak-balikkan formulir pendaftaran klub.

"Sudah ada, kok. Lumayan, daripada tahun kemarin." Jawabnya. Aku kembali membulatkan bibir sebagai balasan.

Setelah itu kami membahas banyak hal. Mulai dari kenapa pembimbing mereka tak datang, lalu guru fisikaku yang galak, Koro- _sensei_ yang tiap hari makin seperti _jelly_ sampai PDKT Karma-Kaede.

"Ehm, permisi, kak!"

Pembicaraan kami terhenti, mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata emas menyambangi _Stan_ kami. Senyumnya tersimpul manis dan di tangannya tergenggam selebaran.

"Saya mau daftar di klub jurnalistik ini." Ucapnya.

"Oh, iya dek, silahkan duduk." Ujar kak Kanzaki mempersilahkan laki-laki itu menduduki bangku yang tersedia.

"Isi formulir ini, dek. Harus lengkap, ya!" Ucapku.

"Baik, kak!" Tak sampai lima menit, laki-laki itu selesai mengisi formulir pendaftaran itu. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu padaku seraya beranjak pergi.

"Eh, sebentar dek!" Tahanku, "Besok kumpul di ruang klub jurnalistik sepulang sekolah. Ada sedikit _briefing_ dan perkenalan dari para senior."

"Oh, begitu ya, terima kasih, kak! Saya permisi dulu!" Balasnya dan berlalu pergi. Aku menatap kertas formulir itu, membaca nama yang tertera disana.

 **Nama: Isogai Yuuma**

 **Kelas: 1-2**

* * *

 _Awalnya, kita sama-sama tak menyadari dan menganggap pertemuan tersebut hanyalah angin lalu. Kita juga menganggapnya tak penting saat pertama kali kau datang ke klub. Mungkin,_ moment- _nya tidak pas._

 _Tapi…_

* * *

Duh, kenapa arsip majalah sekolah ada di rak yang paling tinggi sih?! Siapa yang menaruh benda sepenting itu di tempat yang tak terjangkau?! Ini pasti kerjaanya Karma, sengaja bikin teman kesusahan! Awas saja nanti, aku suruh dia mewawancarai kepala sekolah!

Hufft! Oke, daripada mengeluhkan hal yang tidak-tidak, dengan segera aku mengambil kursi untuk berpijak. Meskipun begitu, aku masih tidak bisa menggapai rak paling atas. Ukh, terkutuklah diriku yang pendek ini!

Baiklah, ayo kita berusaha seluruh anggota tubuhku, maksimalkan tenaga kalian, bantulah aku dalam menggapai misi ini. Berjinjit, aku mencoba menggapai kotak persegi berwarna cokelat.

 _Yes!_ Telunjukku sudah bisa menyentuh bibir kotak, sontak kutarik kotak tersebut, tanpa mengacuhkan resiko. Iya sih, kotaknya memang dapat, tapi isinya sudah berhamburan.

" _Ouch_!"

Aku membelalak, baru sadar kalau ada orang di dekatku. Arsip majalah-majalah itu sukses mendarat di kepala hitam berpucuk hingga orang tersebut jatuh terduduk.

"Huwa! Maaf, maafkan aku!" Ucapku meminta maaf. Aku turun dari kursi, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Bisa berdiri?" Tanyaku. Ia masih meringis, menahan sakit. Aku menggigit bibir, takut jika orang tersebut bakal marah kepadaku.

"Ukh, aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Jawabnya, mengusap dahinya sembari berdiri.

"Sekali lagi, maaf, aku tak tahu kalau kau ada di dekatku."

Dia terkekeh, "Tidak apa-apa, salahku juga yang justru mendekatimu, kak." Ujarnya.

Aku mengernyit, "Lho, kau murid kelas satu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Iya, aku murid kelas satu, anggota klub jurnalistik, kak Nagisa." Jawabnya mantap.

"Kok tahu namaku?"

"Tahu dong! 'Kan di _briefing_ dan perkenalan kau memperkenalkan dirimu, bukan?"

Mataku menyipit, "Tapi, aku gak tahu namamu tuh!" Sanggahku.

"Lha, aku juga perkenalkan diriku kok! Masa' kakak lupa?" Kelitnya.

Aku nyengir selebar kudanil tersenyum, "Ehehe, maaf, aku lupa." Ucapku.

Ia menghela napas, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Salam kenal, kak Nagisa, namaku Isogai Yuuma, kelas 1-2, anggota klub jurnalistik. Mohon kerja samanya!" Ucapnya seraya membungkuk.

"Ah, mohon kerja samanya juga, dek!" Aku ikut membungkuk.

"Jadi, kak, mau kubantu merapikan buku-buku ini?" Tawarnya.

"Oh, boleh!"

* * *

 _Tuhan telah menentukan_ moment _kita untuk_ 'bertemu' _dan menyadari kalau kita memang ditakdirkan 'tuk saling mengenal sebagaimana jalan takdir kehidupan mengikat kita._

* * *

Aku adalah manusia gagal.

Yah, aku adalah manusia tergagal di dunia ini. Akh, apa yang 'kan kukatakan pada ibu kalau ulangan matematikaku sangat jelek? Dan, apa yang 'kan kujelaskan kepada ketua kalau aku harus mengikuti kelas tambahan? Bagaimana ini?

Aku menaruh kepalaku yang mendadak terasa berat pada meja klub. Wajahku menghadap ke jendela, menerawang jauh pada langit biru dihiasi awan-awan putih kapuk. Pasti disana menyenangkan, bisa tidur-tiduran di atas awan atau kalau awan itu manis, aku akan melahapnya sampai habis, lalu tidur dan menganggap hal ini adalah mimpi belaka. Oh, lihat sekarang aku jadi seorang pengeluh yang mencoba lari dari kenyataan.

"Selamat siang!"

Aku menghiraukan sapaan itu. Masih meratapi nasib dengan memandang awan-awan putih yang bergerak pelan. Hei, awan, kau mau kemana? Bawa aku dong! Bawa aku ke tempat dimana aku bisa melupakan masalah ini atau kalau kau masih ada lowongan pekerjaan menjadi awan, beritahu aku dimana aku bisa memberikan CV-nya dan dimana _intervi-_

"Kak Nagisa kenapa?"

Pandanganku terhalang oleh seseorang, yang kulihat hanyalah sepasang netra emas, menatap tepat pada kedua mataku.

"Oh, Isogai _-kun_ ternyata. Selamat datang." Sapaku tak bersemangat.

"Kak Nagisa ada masalah?" Tanyanya. Napasnya mengenai wajahku dengan lembut, membelai pipi –Tunggu! Isogai- _kun_ dekat banget!

Cepat-cepat kutegakkan badanku, "A-aku ng-nggak papa, kok!" Jawabku cepat dan terbata-bata. Kurasakan wajahku memanas hingga ke telinga.

"Yakin? Padahal wajahnya seperti baru tertimpa apa begitu!"

"Uhm, ulangan harian matematikaku dapat jelek, aku harus mengikuti kelas remidial hari Kamis besok, padahal pada saat itu, aku ada janji wawancara dengan ketua OSIS untuk profil _Unique Person_ di majalah selanjutnya, aku tak bisa membatalkan janji itu, ketua bakal ngamuk banting kursi-meja dan memecatku dari klub ini." Jelasku panjang lebar. Sedangkan, si objek curhatan mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Aku menghela napas lelah. Siap-siap dimarahin ketua, deh!

Aku merasakan elusan lembut di atas kepalaku. Aku menoleh ke samping. Isogai _-kun_ tersenyum simpul, "Tidak usah dipikir berat-berat, kak Nagisa bisa minta tolong kepadaku, aku bisa menggantikan kak Nagisa untuk mewawancarai ketua OSIS. Sementara itu, kak Nagisa bisa ikut kelas remidial dengan tenang, kan?" Ujarnya.

Oh, percaya dengan mitos dewa Cupid yang memanahkan panahnya kepada orang? Sekarang aku percaya akan hal itu, karena aku merasa panahnya baru saja menusuk jantungku hingga berdetak tujuh kali lebih cepat, kupu-kupu menari-nari di perutku, geli sekali. Seakan terkena sihir ratu Elsa, aku membeku, pikiranku _not responding_ dan lidahku diikat hingga kelu rasanya untuk berucap. Mana tanganku dingin banget lagi!

"Kak? Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

Aku terkesiap, "O-oh? Ya, kalau kamu mau dan tak membuatmu susah da-dan kamu bisa." Ujarku.

"Bisa kok, kak Nagisa bisa mengandalkanku!" Ucapnya mantap.

Aku mengulum senyum tipis, "Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti aku kirimkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Hasilnya serahkan padaku pada hari Jumat, oke?" Ujarku menjelaskan padanya.

"Baik, serahkan padaku, kak!"

* * *

 _Kau datang padaku bak malaikat, menarikku dari kebingungan. Menawarkanku bantuan yang pasti akan kuingat selamanya. Pada saat itu, apakah diriku telah jatuh cinta padamu? Atau aku telah terpesona pada kebaikanmu?_

* * *

Sejak kapan Isogai- _kun_ ketularan jurus hilang milik sepupuku, Tetsuya? Sudah kucari-cari dari kelas sampai pos satpam, batang hidungnya masihlah menjadi misteri. Dia gampang ditemui kok! Tumben dua pucuknya tak kelihatan sejauh mata memandang. Padahal hasil wawancara kemarin mau aku tagih. Bukan mau apel lho ya!

Menyusuri jalan setapak menuju taman sekolah, memandang sekitar seraya bersenandung kecil. Oh, sudah musim gugur ya? Aku tak sadar kalau waktu cepat berlalu. Pepohonan hijau mulai berganti dengan warna _Oranye_. Beberapa ada yang meranggas, meninggalkan buaian demi menjelajah dunia.

Mataku membulat sempurna, setelah itu menyipit, mencoba memperjelas penglihatan. Di antara guguran daun _Mapple_ , aku melihat dengan jelas, Isogai- _kun_ duduk tertenung di sebuah bangku taman. Ia menunduk, menatap dalam-dalam ke arah kedua sepatunya.

Apa sih asyiknya menonton sepatu seperti itu? Perasaan itu sepatu tak ada yang berubah atau dia baru saja menginjak ranjau?

Daripada hanya berdiri dan menebak sembarangan, lebih baik aku dekati saja dia. Siapa tahu ada jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sedang apa sih disini? Kaya' jomblo deh!" Celetukku asal. Dia masih bergeming, seakan aku hanyalah patung berbicara atau gawatnya lagi hantu yang mengajaknya ngobrol. Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Oh, begitukah dirimu memperlakukan kakak kelasmu, adik kelas?

"Duh, garing deh dicuekin, aku hanya dianggap batu ini mah." Sindirku. Ia nampak terkesiap, setelah itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu tatap denganku.

"Eh, kak Nagisa ternyata, kukira siapa." Ucapnya, mengulum senyum tipis.

"Ngapain disini sendirian? Nyari wangsit?" Tanyaku asal.

"Nggak, pengen sendiri." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Kupikir kau bukan penyendiri." Ujarku.

"Kupikir kak Nagisa bukan orang yang Kepo." Balasnya.

Lha? Kok dia jadi menyebalkan sih? PMS? Atau justru aku yang PMS? Apa dia baru saja berubah jadi _Power Ranger_ lalu bertemu dengan musuh yang ternyata sahabatnya sendiri dan galau karena harus memilih sahabatnya atau dunia?

 _Ngaco sekali._

Tanpa permisi, aku duduk di sebelahnya, menatapnya penuh selidik. Isogai- _kun_ nampak berusaha tak menatapku.

"Kenapa sih, kak? Lihatnya biasa aja deh." Kelitnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kau yang kenapa? Hari ini kau terlihat menyebalkan, saking sebalnya mau aku banting rasanya." Ujarku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja!" Sanggahnya.

Oi, bocah! Dari tampangmu mana kelihatan "baik-baik saja" ? Muka kusut minta diseterika itu tak bisa membuktikan kalau yang kamu pikirkan lebih dari sekedar 'bukan apa-apa' tahu!

"Ada masalah? Cerita deh!" Pintaku.

Dia terdiam sejenak, "Aku tak bisa ceritakan masalahku ke sembarang orang." Tolaknya.

 _Ouch!_

 _Yeah_ , mungkin aku terdengar terlalu ikut campur dan membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Aku memaksanya bercerita, padahal statusku baginya hanyalah kakak kelas, tak lebih tak kurang. Aku saja yang sok-sokan peduli. Tapi, sakitnya kok masih ada ya?

Aku menghela napas. Mengambil _I-pod_ yang kukantungkan pada saku. Kucolokkan _earphone_ pada benda persegi panjang itu. Satu _Earphone_ kusematkan di telingaku.

"Isogai _-kun_ mau dengar lagu?" Tawarku sembari mengulurkan satu _Earphone_ padanya. Dia menatapku kebingungan.

"Mumpung lagi galau, biar pikiran adem, lebih baik dengerin lagu." Lanjutku. Ia meraih satu _Earphone_ dan disematkan di telinganya.

Aku menekan lagu yang paling atas setelah itu menekan tombol _play_ serta _shuffle_. Intro beralun, menari-nari di gendang telinga, mengeksplorasi organ tubuh lalu terhenti pada sanubari.

" _No matter what I do, it's probably useless"_

 _I was watching a face about to cry_

 _Words like "Don't give up"_

 _Is definitely not enough!_

" _Then you gotta cheer up more_

 _Or tomorrow is going to daze too!"_

 _I pull you out_

 _A bit forceful?_

Kok keputer yang ini?

" _Otsukimi Recital_?" Gumam Isogai- _kun_ seraya melirik kepadaku. Jika ini adalah _Anime_ , mungkin sekarang aku sudah berubah warna menjadi putih dengan mata putih ditambah _shading_ latar belakang hitam suram.

LAGUNYA KODE KERAS BANGET!

Liriknya benar-benar mencerminkan hatiku saat ini. Gadis yang ingin sekali menghibur orang lain, tapi tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"O-oh! Gak sengaja keputer yang ini. Mau diganti?" Tawarku, menggaruk tengkukku sebagai alibi menutupi rasa maluku.

Dia menggeleng perlahan, "Nggak usah. Lagu ini, rasanya seperti Kak Nagisa memberikan semangat kepadaku." Tolaknya halus.

Eh?

DIA NGODE INGIN DISEMANGATI?!

Senyum mengembang dari bibirku. Jantungku melompat-lompat seperti baru saja lari, kupu-kupu jahil berterbangan di dalam perutku, tanganku lagi-lagi turun suhunya.

Sial! Apa-apaan dengan rasa bahagia ini?!

Duh, jadi baper. Aku melirik padanya. Lagi-lagi wajahnya turun, kedua matanya menatap sepatu yang dihentak-hentakkan ringan, mengikuti irama lagu. Aku baru sadar kalau kedua tangannya saling tergenggam seakan menahan sesuatu, sedangkan bahunya sedikit tegang laksana memikul beban.

 _Masalahmu pasti berat ya?_

Sontak jemariku menyentuh tangannya, menggenggamnya lembut tapi sarat akan kekuatan. Aku melihat dari sudut mataku, bahunya tak lagi tegang dan….. jemarinya menaut jariku erat. Entah tersampai atau tidak, semoga kekuatanku tersalur padanya walau hanya lewat genggaman tangan.

Cukup lama kami terdiam, membiarkan buncahan rasa di hati tercurah lewat genggaman tangan.

* * *

 _Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas di saat kau terpuruk, aku ingin menjadi sumber semangatmu. Tak perlu kau berucap sepatah dua patah tentang malapetakamu, tidak, aku bukanlah orang yang bisa memberikanmu solusi, tapi aku akan menyemangatimu sekalipun tersirat dalam dua tangan yang bertaut._

* * *

Rapat hari ini selesai dengan lancar. Akhirnya sudah diputuskan kalau majalah berikutnya akan dibagikan kepada murid pada saat festival berlangsung, sedangkan untuk bazar nanti Klub Jurnalistik akan menjual jajanan bertema negeri dongeng. Seluruh artikel majalah sudah terkumpul tinggal ditata setelah itu dicetak. Hufft! Semoga saja selesai tepat waktu.

"Kak Nagisa mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Isogai tetiba.

Aku mengernyit bingung, "Lah, rumahmu dan rumahku mana searah?" Jawabku.

"Maksudnya aku antar sampai stasiun." Balasnya.

 _Oh, hanya sampai stasiun_.

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali, "Oke deh." Putusku.

"Cieee~ yang mau pulang bareng nih ye~" Sahut ketua. Alisnya ia naik-turunkan bermaksud menggodaku. Tak ayal aku sedikit salah tingkah jika sudah begini.

"Ketua ini apa-apaan sih? Orang diantar hanya sampai stasiun kok." Kilahku. Aku tak berani menoleh pada Isogai- _kun_ , takut kalau pipiku sudah tak berwarna sama lagi.

"Iya deh, hanya sampai stasiun. Isogai, jangan mampir kemana-mana lho ya~"

"Ya, enggaklah! Memang mau ngapain kita mampir-mampir segala?" Sahutku ketus.

"Weeits! Nagisa- _chan_ nggak boleh ngambekan, nanti cepat tua lho!"

"Terserah deh! Isogai _-kun_ , ayo kita pulang!" Ajakku sembari berjalan duluan. Aku sedikit menambahkan tekanan jalanku, menengaskan kalau aku sebal.

"Kak, tunggu dong!" Derap langkah kaki berderu, temponya melambat seiring sang pemilik langkah kaki mendekat.

"Jangan sebal dong kak, toh ketua Nakamura hanya menggoda, jangan terlalu dibawa ke hati." Ujarnya.

"Kamu nggak keberatan digoda seperti itu?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau keberatan sih enggak, lagian dia hanya menggoda, kan? Tak mungkinlah jadi betulan." Ucapnya santai.

Aku menggigit bibir tanpa sadar, "Oh, gitu ya." Ucapku pendek.

"Lagipula, sudah sifatnya ketua Nakamura bukan, kalau urusan jodoh-menjodohkan orang lain." Cetusnya. Aku mendengus kesal. Benar juga yah, ketua memang dari dulu begitu, melihat orang lain dekat saja langsung dijadikan bahan comblangan-nya. Wah, kalau begitu jangan sampai aku juga jadi objek comblangan-nya!

"Ukh, semoga saja ketua tak berpikir akan melakukan sesuatu padaku." Ujarku.

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Isogai.

"Itu lho! Jodohin orang! Aku nggak mau jadi korbannya, lagipula ketua itu kalau menjodohkan orang itu caranya pasti 'ajaib' aku kadang bingung itu ide dapat darimana?" Jawabku setengah bersungut-sungut.

"Memang kak Nagisa lagi suka sama seseorang?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku terkesiap, "E-eeh?! Su-suka?" Ulangku.

Isogai _-kun_ menoleh, "Iya, lagi suka kah?" Tanyanya mengulangi.

"E-eeh~? Suka ya? Ada, sih~" Jawabku merendah diakhir.

"Wih! Beneran ada? Siapa kak? Siapa? Kak Karma, kah? Eh, tapi ketua bilang lagi PDKT ke kak Kaede. Oh! Atau jangan-jangan kak Asano? Banyak lho yang bilang kak Asano naksir kak Nagisa. Atau, kak Sakakibara, biduan dari kelas 3-1 itu? Katanya kak Nagisa pernah diajak nge- _date_ bukan?" Cerocosnya tanpa henti. Aku melongo. Dia dapat informasi dari siapa? Bahkan ada informasi yang aku tak tahu. Jangan-jangan ketua yang memberikan informasi itu? Spontan aku menepuk jidat. Melihat itu Isogai- _kun_ malah makin gencar bertanya.

"Lho, bukan ya? Siapa yah kalau begitu? Oh! Maehara, mungkin ya? _Womanizer_ kelasku, katanya lagi ngincar kakak kelas dari Klub Jurnalistik tapi aku nggak tahu siapa, kemungkinan sih memang kak Nagisa, kalau masih bukan, hmmm, apa Sugino yah? Baru-baru ini jadi bintangnya klub _Baseball_ sih, adik kelas kak Nagisa pas SMP, kan? Terus, katanya sempet dekat, kan? Oh, atau Kak Chiba dari Klub Memanah itu? Kalian pernah satu kelas pas kelas satu dulu, kan? Atau kak Mimura yang pinter bikin video itu? Atau jangan-jangan alumni macam kak siapa itu namanya? Yang matanya belang?-"

"Isogai _-kun_ , STOP!"

Aku tak habis pikir, itu yang disebutkan Isogai _-kun_ cowok apa stok baju menjelang lebaran? Banyak _amat_!

"Kamu tahu semua itu darimana?" Tanyaku.

"Dari ketua-lah! Siapa lagi yang punya informasi tentang cowok segitu banyaknya selain dia?" Jawabnya enteng. Terus, kalau dapat informasi begitu apa faedah-nya bagimu, woi?!

Aku menghela napas lelah, "Haah~ terserah deh, tapi apa yang dibilang ketua itu tak sepenuhnya benar, jangan gampang percaya, lalu diantara cowok yang kamu sebutkan tadi tidak ada yang aku sukai, jadi jangan sodori nama cowok-cowok yang tak aku kenali!" Ujarku.

"O-oh, jadi bukan yang tadi ya? Kalau begitu siapa dong?" Gumamnya. Sekali lagi aku tepuk jidat. Segitu penasarannya kah kamu, dek? Asal kau tahu, yang aku sukai itu…..

 _Kamu._

* * *

 _Aku kesal sekali lho, waktu kamu menebak-nebak lelaki yang aku sukai. Karena, di antara nama-nama yang kau sebutkan, namamu tak pernah terucap darimu. Tapi salahku juga sih, tak pernah berusaha untuk memberitahukanmu. Itu karena aku malu, saking malunya aku tetap diam hingga tahun terakhirku._

* * *

"Nagisa tak berniat menyatakan perasaanmu pada Isogai- _kun_?" Tanya Kaede di suatu ketika saat makan siang. Aku yang kaget antara pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dan tersedak telur gulung hampir memuntahkan makanan yang berada di dalam mulut. Cepat-cepat aku sambar botol minuman, lalu kuteguk rakus hingga habis setengahnya. Setelah itu aku menghembus napas lega.

"Maaf, Kaede. Bisa diulangi lagi pertanyaannya?" Pintaku.

Karma yang berada di sebelah Kaede berdecak, "Ck! Kau ini tak berniat merubah statusmu dengan Isogai? Mau HTS-an terus?" Tanya Karma ketus. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Dasar! Mentang-mentang sudah jadian, jadi seenaknya ikut campur urusan hati orang.

"Eh, sejoli kemarin sore! Aku sama Isogai- _kun_ hanya teman! ! Camkan itu baik-baik!" Ujarku meninggikan oktaf nada.

"Halah! Bilangnya teman, tapi tiap hari ke stasiun barengan, ke kantin barengan, _Chat_ isinya sama Isogai semua, di _Grup Chat_ bales-balesan kayak di Jarpri, di klub-pun sering jadi partner, gitu masih bisa dibilang TEMAN?" Ucap Karma, memberikan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Aku menggigit bibir sembari menunduk, "Aku memang nggak ada rencana mau jadian dengan Isogai- _kun_ ," Ujarku lirih.

"Lagipula, memang dia bakal menerimaku?" Gumamku.

"Ini bukan masalah dia mau menerimamu atau tidak, Nagisa. _Hell_ , yeah! Kau tak merasa lelah dengan rasa yang ada di dalam dadamu?" Tanya Kaede.

"Lelah? Lelah untuk apa? Lelah menunggu? Itu tidak akan terjadi, dia tidak akan menyatakannya, tidak kepadaku." Jawabku mengambang.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Nagisa. Duh! Begini saja deh, kamu pernah ngerasain bete saat Isogai- _kun_ ngobrol atau berduaan sama gadis lain?" Tanya Kaede.

"Lha? Kok jadi kesi-"

"Sudah jawab saja!"

Aku menghela napas, "Pernah."

"Terus, setelah itu kamu sadar, kamu bukan siapa-siapanya, kamu juga sadar, di antara kamu dan Isogai- _kun_ masih ada garis batas, lalu kamu hanya bisa berdiri di sana dengan kesal karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa?"

Meneguk ludah, aku mencoba untuk menjawab, "Pernah banget." Jawabku setengah serak.

"Nah, kamu nggak capek dengan itu semua? Mau sampai kapan kamu bakal menahan perasaan itu? Menyatakan bukan berarti kalian harus jadian. Kamu berhak menyatakan perasaanmu, soal dia menerima atau tidak, itu urusan belakang. Kamu menyatakan perasaanmu bukan karena kamu ingin menjadikan Isogai- _kun_ milikmu, melainkan kamu memang ingin mendapatkan ketentraman hati. Ingat, sebentar lagi kamu lulus, jangan membuat hal-hal seperti ini jadi batu sandunganmu kelak." Ujar Kaede menasehati.

Kaede benar, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan diam. Perasaan ini, pasti makin lama bakal makin menyiksa. Seperti tulang rusuk yang mencoba diremukkan tapi tak dapat remuk. Sakitnya berkali-kali lipat. Maka yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah membuka tulang rusukku, membiarkan berjuta kupu-kupu terbang bebas.

"Um, terimakasih, Kaede."

* * *

 _Kaede memang benar. Diam justru bukannya meredakan rasa sakit yang ada justru malah mengekangnya dan itu membuatnya meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan. Jadi, aku bertekad, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Entah kau akan menerima atau tidak._

* * *

Duh! Telat! Telat!

Seharusnya kegiatan klub sudah di mulai sejak tadi, tapi aku malah sibuk dengan jurnal kelas. Jadi dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa aku mengebut ke arah ruang Jurnalistik. Walau kegiatan klub jurnalistik hanya kumpul bahas buat majalah selanjutnya, tapi beda lagi kalau jadwalnya sekarang itu rapat besar kepengurusan. Kenapa pas begini Sekretaris I kelas malah absen sih?

Aku lurus, turun gunung, jalan lurus, eh kepeleset! –Maaf, salah skrip, ini tulisannya bukan UNYIL kok sumpah!

Begitu aku sampai di ruang jurnalistik, aku hanya mampu bengong. Kenapa? Jelas saja aku bengong! Di ruang jurnalistik sepi, meyisakan satu entitas berpucuk yang entah sedang memandangi sesuatu? Tapi yang jelas dia cukup asyik hingga aku datang ia tak menyadarinya. Apaan ya yang dilihatnya?

Eh? SALFOK WOI!

Aku berdeham, mencoba menangkap atensinya. Ia sedikit terkesiap, mungkin menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya.

"Oh, Kak Nagisa!" Sapanya.

"Rapatnya sudah selesai?" Tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng, "Belum. Aku daritadi di sini, tapi tak ada yang datang sampai kak Nagisa ke sini." Jawabnya.

Perempatan tercipta di pelipisku. Aku tahu ini pasti ulah Karma sama Kaede, tadi Karma _E-mail_ aku bakal ada rapat, mungkin Isogai- _kun_ diberitahu juga oleh Kaede, dan jadilah adegan _shoujo_ _manga_ untuk menyatakan perasaan. Dasar, kedua sejoli itu memang menyebalkan. pasti berguru dahulu ke ketua Nakamura! Memang sih aku berencana menyatakannya, tapi enggak sekarang! Aku belum siap mental! Oh, tuhan mengapa engkau berikan aku sahabat yang kampret?

" _Err_ , Isogai- _kun_ , kayaknya kita-"

Aku terhenti. Setelah dipikir baik-baik, mungkin inilah kesempatanku! Yah, setelah ini mungkin aku bakal sibuk dan tak sempat mampir ke klub Jurnalistik, mengingat aku sudah kelas tiga dan seluruh tanggung jawab akan dilengserkan ke kelas dua. Okeeee, aku tak mau mengakuinya tetapi aku sangat berterima kasih kepada sejoli super alias Karma dan Kaede, tanpa mereka aku takkan bisa menciptakan peluang untukku. Oh, nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang engkau dustakan, Shiota Nagisa?

"Iya, kak? Kita kenapa?" Tanya Isogai- _kun_.

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat, "E-ehh! Enggak kok! Mungkin yang lainnya sedang ada urusan, jadi mereka tak bisa datang." Sanggahku berbohong.

"Oh, begitu ya? Sepertinya rapat tidak dijadikan deh! Mungkin besok?" Ujarnya mengira-ngira.

"Kayaknya, ini rapat kepengurusan sih, harus cepat-cepat dilaksanakan, takutnya kelas tiga sibuk duluan." Ujarku.

"Oh, iya, Kak Nagisa dan yang lainnya sudah kelas tiga ya?"

"Iya dong, masa' mau kelas satu mulu?" Candaku.

"Yah, klub jurnalistik gak bakal seramai dulu deh!" Sesalnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Gimana yah bilangnya? Menurutku tahun ini klub jurnalistik itu ramai, atau mungkin aku mulai terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang ada di sini. Tapi, ketika entah kenapa membayangkan Kak Nagisa dan yang lain pergi meninggalkan sekolah ini, klub jurnalistik jadi sepi rasanya." Jelasnya.

"Begitu, yah? Aku juga berat melepaskan klub ini, kau tahu, tempat ini seakan rumah ketigaku –yang pertama jelas rumahku dan yang kedua sekolah di mana aku bisa bernaung, melepas penat dan beban dunia. Tempat ini adalah harta karunku yang berharga." Ujarku.

"Jadi sama-sama berat melepaskan, yah? Yang aku rindukan pasti interaksiku dengan kak Nagisa.."

WAIT, WHA-?!

"Soalnya, selama ini aku banyak dibimbing sama kak Nagisa, aku selalu merepotkan kak Nagisa kalau aku kesusahan dengan tugasku sebagai jurnalistik, kak Nagisa yang bantu aku lembur sampai larut malam, kak Nagisa yang bela-belain beliin aku makanan biar aku semangat ngerjain tugas. Untuk itu semua, aku sangat berterima kasih, Kak Nagisa." Ujarnya seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak! Isogai _-kun_ juga sering membantuku kok, kita kan sebagai manusia harus saling tolong-menolong, aku juga berterima kasih kepada Isogai- _kun_." Ucapku.

"Bentar, kak…"

"Ya?"

Ia nampak mengendus sesuatu, "Kak Nagisa ganti _cologne_ ya? Kayaknya yang kemarin baunya apel sekarang stroberi." Ceplosnya.

Aku _cengo_. Aku tak tahu harus senang apa susah, pasalnya ia menyadari kalau aku ganti _cologne_ dan kau tahu kan kenapa aku ganti? Tapi, bukannya ini nggak sopan?

"Idih! Kok ngendus-ngendus gitu, nggak sopan tahu, dasar mesum!" Responku sekenanya.

"E-eh! Maaf, kak! Asli aku gak sengaja nyium baunya!" Ujarnya.

Aku menghela napas. Jadi lupa tujuan awal, kan? Kali ini aku pasti menyatakannya! Kukumpulkan tekadku, tak lupa melapangkan dada agar pas ditolak tak sampai mewek, kan malu-maluin! Isogai- _kun_ kembali menatap keluar jendela, cahaya sore memandikan wajah rupawannya, dua _orbs_ -nya seakan bersuka cita dengan datangnya senja. Aku baru menyadari hal itu, Isogai- _kun_ dan senja adalah karya seni terindah.

Aku meneguk ludah pahit, siap tidak siap aku akan menyatakannya sekarang!

"I-Isogai- _kun_ , a-aku-"

"Eh, dia jatuh!" Gumamnya, memotong ucapanku.

Aku tertegun. Hatiku nyeri seakan puluhan jarum menancap, setelah itu ditaburi garam. Perih, sakit, kesal, kecewa, marah semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Air mataku mulai berkumpul di sudut mata. Ah, sial! Ternyata dadaku belum lapang!

Kutahan air mata itu mati-matian. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha mengucap kalimat, walau perih di tenggorokan makin melanda.

"Aku, pulang dulu Isogai- _kun_." Pamitku. Cepat-cepat aku sambar tasku yang tergeletak di meja. Aku tahu pasti kalau Isogai- _kun_ memasang wajah bingung.

"Mau kuantar sampai stasiun?" Tawarnya.

"Enggak, enggak perlu, aku mau ke rumah Kaede dulu!" Tolakku cepat dan mungkin tersembunyi nada dingin.

"Oh, begitu yah, hati-hati di jalan! Sampai berjumpa besok!"

"Ya, ya, sampai jumpa!"

Aku jalan cepat-cepat, semakin cepat dan berlari. Air mataku banjir seketika bak air terjun. Dadaku seperti dihimpit, sesak. Isakanpun lolos dari bibirku.

* * *

 _Aku tahu ekspresi itu, mata yang bersinar terang, bibir yang membentuk kurva ke bawah, pipi yang bersemu merah muda, dan afeksi yang kau berikan lewat tatapan itu._

 _Aku tahu, tahu banget malah._

 _Kamu sedang jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang kau lihat saat jatuh itu, kan?_

* * *

Kelulusan. Aku hanya mampu bernapas lega, banyak hal yang aku alami di sini. Di sekolah ini aku bertemu denganmu, walau harus kuakui mungkin waktu itu merupakan salah satu hal yang membuatku bersedih, aku menyukaimu dan tanpa aku menyatakannya aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Kau takkan menerimaku, kan? Jadi, sisa tahun terakhirku hanya ku fokuskan untuk mengejar prestasi. Berulang kali Kaede dan Karma memintaku tetap menyatakannya, tapi aku sudah cukup tahu, setidaknya ada sedikit perasaan lega saat tahu akan jawabanmu. Akhirnya kubiarkan cinta masa SMA-ku tetap pergi, tanpa mencegahnya, membiarkannya lewat sedangkan aku hanya berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Nagisa yakin mau tetap diam?" Tanya Kaede. Aku mengulum senyum tipis sebagai balasannya.

"Aku yakin tetap diam, karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tak perlu bertanya, karena pertanyaan tersebut akan jadi retoris." Ungkapku.

"Lalu, surat yang kau tulis?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirku, "Biar takdir saja yang berkata, ya?"

* * *

 _Hey, ini cinta yang tak terungkap. Bukan berarti cinta ini tak pantas diungkap, tapi cinta ini tak perlu diungkap. Biarkan jadi pandora, terkunci rapat dan tak diketahui eksistensinya. Tapi, surat yang kutulis ini adalah perwakilan hati, wujud perasaanku. Agar kau tahu, perasaanku yang tertinggal bersama sekolah ini._

 _Dengan cinta,_

 _Kakak kelasmu_

* * *

 _I will never forget_  
 _The fact that I loved you_  
 _Now, let's walk forward,_  
 _Let's walk on._  
 _Now I have graduated from you._

 ** _Fujita Maiko - Graduation_**

 ** _END_**

* * *

 **Oke...**

 **Sudah berapa lama Arisa hiatus? Lama banget pasti sampai Arisa lupa udah berapa lama.**

 **Well, maaf kalau aku gak pernah muncul lagi di FAKI, tahun ini mungkin tahun yang terberat kali ya? Soalnya Arisa mulai sibuk dengan tetek bengek siswa kelas 12 and... salah satunya lagi, _Well_... kehilangan mood nulis juga penyebabnya, apalagi selama ini gak ada moodboster. Kalian bayangin, kalian berada di antara orang-orang yang sama sekali nggak mendukung hobi kalian dan yang ada kalian disuruh menjauhi hobi kalian? Miris? pastinya. Walau aku udah sebodo dengan yang mereka bilang, tapi namanya kata-kata kalau sudah didengar di telinga pasti mau gak mau masuk ke hati dan itu bikin males sumpah! Jadi, Arisa bakal berusaha lagi buat kembali, berusaha buat nulis lagi, jadi maklumin saja kalau ini FF agak kampret-kampret gimana gitcuh!**

 **Oke, sekian curcol saya. Buat penggemar IsoNagi, ini dia yah!**

 **Unterzeichnet,**

 **Arisa-Amori27**


End file.
